


Enormous

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: TaserBones baby arrives.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Enormous

“I should have known….. your kid…...would be enormous….” Darcy gasped out, pushing and straining in the throes of childbirth. Brock was holding her hand, being soothing and supportive as she struggled to bring their kid into the world. 

“When will it ever end?” she moaned, slumping back and panting.

“You’re almost there, Darcy, just one or two more big pushes,” the doctor encouraged. Darcy moaned. At this point, even that sounded impossible.

She felt Brock rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders as she tried to catch her breath.

“Darcy, love, you’ve got this. You do.” Brock whispered, kissing her sweaty hair. “Our little one will soon be here.”

Gathering strength from the encouragement, Darcy gritted her teeth and pushed, a scream ripping from her throat.

“It’s a boy!” 

She burst into tears of joy.


End file.
